


RFA+SAERAN Favourite Seasons

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [19]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hc, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagine, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Pretty self explanatory, loves!DISCLAIMER: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12911286





	RFA+SAERAN Favourite Seasons

*YOOSUNG:

-Let’s be honest with ourselves here,

-It’s Summer

-No school??? Is this real life?? -Or is this just fantasy-

-He’ll enjoy staying in the house, playing video games all day (and night) with the a/c on

-Will attempt to cuddle with you but get’s whiny when you guys get all sweaty

-You end up just slightly leaning against each other so he has the contact but not as much sweat

-ALWAYS DOWN TO GO TO THE PUBLIC POOL

-REFUSES TO GET IN WITHOUT A CUTE ANIMAL SHAPED FLOATIE

-“I know how to swim!! It’s just….so cute!”

  


*ZEN:

-Spring!!

-His allergies might act up a little but

\- Come on, he’s literally a walking flower crown Snapchat filter

-The flowers are blooming! Birds are chirping! Everything is so beautiful!! Not as much as him though

-Not too hot, yet not too cold, perfect for a motorcycle ride!

-He’d make a romantic picnic for the two of you to have in the park

-I’m talkin’ flower petals, heart shape food, some sort of bubbly drink Zen it’s 1 in the afternoon why

-Will always bring you flowers when he picks you up, comes home late, you name it.

-Had a bad day? FLOWERS. Picking you up for a date? FLOWERS. Walking down the street? F L O W E R S!!

  


*JAEHEE:

-WINTER!

-WARM COFFEE ALL AROUND!

-Plus, I think she’d be able to work from home more often because of how cold it can get in the winter.

-She’d enjoy just cuddling on the couch with some sort of hot beverage, watching Zen’s DVD’s, and gossiping

\- “CAN YOU BELIEVE MR. HAN WANTS TO START ANOTHER DAMN CAT PROJECT”

-If you aren’t home (hell, even if you ARE), she’d enjoy just reading a book in comfortable silence if she has time

-Will actually stay in bed past 6am with you because it’s cold and she’s not ready to brace the cold day at work

  


*JUMIN:

-If you try telling me his favourite time of year isn’t Summer, you can fiGHT ME

-YOU KNOW HE OWNS PRIVATE BEACHES AND RESORTS

\- MR. TRUSTFUND KID

-Will take you (and Elizabeth the Third) to said beaches and resorts

-Will flash you one of those rare smiles before completely throwing you into the ocean (RIP MC)

\- Then spends the rest of the day relaxing, reading, and sunbathing in a beach chair

-If you don’t go to the beach, his penthouse has a pool somewhere, I can guarantee it

-“Please, MC, just wear this cat-shaped floatation device, it’ll be adorable.”

-If you prefer the hot tub, you can bet your sweet ass you’ll both be in there for hours at a time

-Sipping wine is 100% happening

  


*Saeyoung:

-SUMMER!

-HE CAN DRIVE HIS BABIES WITH THE HOODS DOWN, WHY WOULDN’T HE LOVE THIS????

-Can also take you on fun dates like to the fair, beach, pier (If y'all ever leave the house)

-Wins the huge stuffed animals but refused to give you any of them

\- (Drowns in stuffed animals; Saeyoung just shARE)

-“Hear me out MC- PhD PEPPER SLUSHIES.” “Saeyoung, no”

-He bought one of those magic slush things to make one and you came home to PhD Pepper spilt E V E R Y W H E R E

-It’s too hot outside some days, so you two enjoy staying in and watching movies on his laptop in the a/c

-It’s still warm during the night, so he’ll take you to the mountains to stargaze for hours

-“MC! Look! Do you see those stars? They kinda look like a bag of honey buddah chips!”

  


*V:

-Also Spring!

-The blooming flowers are perfect for pictures!

-How the sunshine illuminates your beautiful skin?

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- (I want to believe he gets that surgery to get his vision back once he gets over Rika, fight mE)

-Will take you to various different places where he knows the best landscapes are to take pictures of the trees and flowers and you

-If you make him a flower crown, he’ll wear it proudly, he gives no fucks

-Low-key wants to make you a matching one though

-Walks in the park or rose garden are his favourites, the mixing scents of the different flowers put a smile on his face

  


*SAERAN:

-Autumn!

-Some days are warm, some are colder, it’s a perfect mix of both!

-There are days where you two can go outside and stare at clouds passing by without a care in the world

-“Saeran! Look! That one looks like a bag of honey buddah chips!” “….MC, stop hanging out with Saeyoung.”

-Other days, you two prefer to stay inside, watching some TV, or especially napping

-GO OUT FOR ALL OF THE ICE CREAM

-“I DON’T CARE IF IT’S COLD MC, LET’S GO GET ICE CREAM, SUCK IT UP”

-The changing colours of the leaves on the trees always catches his attention

\- It reminds him of how his hair fades from one colour to another

-Likes that he can hide his face in a scarf if you say anything that embarrasses him in public

-Acts like he’s only holding your hand to keep it warm but honestly just wants to be close to you


End file.
